


A Princess' Thoughts

by KingPolar



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Darling in the Franxx, Mentioned Hiro/Zero Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: The Klaxosaur Princess has a moment of reflection in the shade of the Sakura Tree.





	A Princess' Thoughts

Under the night sky, the moon and stars as her only illumination, she approached the massive Sakura Tree. 

Against her bare feet, the cool grass softly brushed through her toes.

She tugged at her clothing with a small frown. She would’ve preferred nothing, just as she’d always had for all those years, but the other two insisted. Something about her skin being strange enough; no need to add ‘always nude’ to the list of bizarre things about her.

She rolled her eyes. Those two could really get insufferable. Just like when they had given her a name.

 

_“Oh! Darling, we should give her a name!”_

_“Huh?”_

_The Princess remained silent._

_Zero Two pouted._

_“‘Princess’ is just such a mouthful. So Darling should give her a name just like Darling gave me a name!”_

_“Hmm, that’s a pretty good idea,” Hiro said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin._

_“Don’t I get a say in this?” Came the Princess’ bored response._

_“Nope!” Zero Two cheerfully replied._

_“Hooow aboout… jeez, I haven’t done this in awhile.”_

_“You can do it, darling! I believe!”_

_“This is insulting. I have no need for pathetic human names. I am royalty! I demand the respect I rightfully deserv-“_

_“I know! How about Umi?”_

_“...Umi?” The Princess questioned._

_“Yeah! It means the sea.”_

_“Wooow! That’s a great name! You’re so lucky, Umi!”_

_“In what way did I agree to this?”_

_“Hmph! Do you have a better idea than Darling?”_

_She scoffed._

_“What of, ‘The Princess of the Klaxosaurs’? It is my rightful title, is it not?”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“I’m glad you like your new name, Umi!”_

 

Umi smiled. She had grown to appreciate the name, just as she had grown to appreciate the two who had given it to her.

It was hard not to, when they had spent years together on that war-machine. Years spent trusting each other, sharing their stories and secrets, revealing their hopes and dreams. 

Being mind-melded and thrust into the middle of a war tended to bring people together. Strange, how that happened.

Them saving her life certainly helped.

 

_“Eject while you can! I shall end this! You two still have a life to live!”_

_In a fraction of a second, Hiro and Zero Two shared a conversation through the mind-link. Their faces set in resolution._

_“No.” Hiro’s voice was as hard as steel. “You’re coming back with us, Umi.”_

_“Fools! This is no time for such futile desires! We must end VIRM through any means necessary! Escape, now!”_

_“You heard Darling! We’re going back to Earth together!”_

_Hiro grinned. “Like it or not, Umi, we’re not budging on this.”_

_A strange emotion welled up inside her. “You two…”_

_Resolve filled her soul, and she felt the other two’s determination loud and clear through their connection._

_“Very well! Let us end this, and return to our Earth together!”_

_In unison, the three roared with their hearts and minds, charging through the VIRM fleet straight for the homeworld._

 

_The bomb detonated, and for a brief moment, all Umi felt was an all-encompassing emptiness._

_Then through the blinding white, two hands shot out, grabbing her arms and **pulled.**_

_A golden light enveloped her._

_And stars shot by._

_Galaxies became blurs._

_Everything lost their focus._

_Everything except for the warm hands holding her tight._

 

Umi blinked. Reminiscing was a dangerous activity. It was not wise to dwell on the past. Heavens know that she of all beings, the last of the true klaxo-sapiens, should realize that better than anyone. 

She turned her gaze towards the massive Sakura Tree that had sprouted from Zero Two’s statue. 

The last of the ‘true’ klaxo-sapiens, maybe… but there was a new race of klaxo-sapiens now. A hybrid. 

Humans and klaxo-sapiens. Who would’ve thought? 

Perhaps it was time that she imitated her klaxosaur sisters. To retreat back deep within the Earth. To leave the future clear for the ones that had fought so hard for it. 

The original klaxo-sapien race had their chance. 

She thought of the two she had gone through so much with. How their friends had welcomed her with open arms. How they had treated her like family… 

 

_“Sisters?” Umi gave Zero Two a strange look._

_“Yep yep! It’s only right, since I was cloned from your DNA!”_

_A puzzled expression crossed her face._

_“Or maybe you’re like my mom…?”_

_“I am fine with being sisters,” Umi quickly interrupted._

_A triumphant grin spread across Zero Two’s face._

_“Then as sisters, come live with me and Darling!”_

_“What? No, I would not dare to intrude-“_

_“It’s fine,” Hiro smiled with his arm around Zero Two’s shoulders, who happily snuggled into his embrace. “It’s the least we can do.”_

_The princess looked down._

_“I…”_

_Two hands reached out, and placed themselves on either shoulder._

_Umi looked up just in time to see their smiling faces before they pulled her in, enveloping her in a hug._

_That strange emotion returned, filling her chest with a warm feeling._

_“We’re family now, Umi.” Hiro softly said._

_Zero Two grinned cheekily._

_“And family cares for each other!”_

 

Family.

Her first family died millions of years ago.

Did she truly deserve another?

Perhaps… it would be the best for there not to be a relic of the past in this strange new future.

Perhaps she should just disappear, and never return.

She had intruded long enough.

The time she had spent with Hiro and Zero Two had been happy, yes, but they deserved their privacy, their peace.

She took a step forward…

And stopped as she felt a small hand touch the tip of her tail.

“Auntie Umi? Where are you going?”

She turned, meeting a pale green gaze. Her eyes drifted further up to the small red horns poking out of pink hair.

“Auntie Umi?”

Her tail split apart, carefully reaching out and lifting the small child, who squealed in delight.

Gently placing the girl within her outstretched arms, Umi held the young child close to her chest. 

The girl’s giggles died down, and wide green eyes met her own electric blue.

A small pale hand reached out and wiped something from her cheek. 

Tears?

“Are you sad, Auntie?”

Umi smiled. 

“No, child, I am not.”

“Then why were you crying?”

The strange emotion returned, but she had learned its name long ago. From the two that had treated her like family. From the very girl in her arms. From countless others on this reborn Earth.

“Love, child. I was crying out of love.”

“Oh.” The girl thought for a second, before a beautiful smile spread across her face. “That’s good!”

Umi laughed.

“Let us return to our family, young one.”

“Okay!”

Maybe she _did_ have a place here.

To guide the future generations of klaxo-sapiens, to teach them how to forge their own path.

In the distance, Hiro and Zero Two were waving, more children held in their arms and dancing around their legs.

She had fought a war for so long, maybe she could finally live in peace.

Maybe… maybe _this_ was her true life, her true purpose.

Umi smiled, and bounced the beautiful child in her arms, who giggled in delight.

Love filled her heart.

She walked down the hill, leaving the Sakura Tree behind.

Her family was waiting for her.


End file.
